


4:22 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You'll suffer this time,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed a creature.





	4:22 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You'll suffer this time,'' Reverend Amos Howell informed a creature before he and Supergirl attacked it.

THE END


End file.
